1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method, and decoding apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An image processing apparatus refers to a device that is able to perform image processing on all or part of image data of an image. Image processing may include performing expansion, reduction, rotation, or color correction of an image, matching a plurality of image data, adjusting video level or chroma level, or acquiring new image data by processing image data, such as dividing some of the image data.
Display devices are types of output devices for displaying obtained or stored electrical information by converting the electrical information to visual information, and are used in various home or business applications. The display device may perform certain image processing on a received, input, or stored image, and display the resultant image for the user, in which respect it may also be considered as a type of image processing apparatus. There may be various kinds of display devices or other various audio/video systems used to reproduce images such as advertisements or films, such as monitor devices connected to personal computers (PCs) or server computers, portable computer systems, Global Positioning System (GPS) terminals, general television sets, Internet protocol television (IPTV), portable terminals, e.g., smart phones, tablet PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cellular phones, billboards, etc.